


Dreams

by twoset_sg



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Musicians, Singapore, Soloist Brett Yang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoset_sg/pseuds/twoset_sg
Summary: An AU story of Eddy and Brett which began when they were undergraduates in Singapore…
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, for those of you interested, I pride myself for including as accurate references of actual places and cafes, restaurants etc in my fanfic as possible. However, considering the overall plot line and story development, the times and years may not be as accurate with reality occasionally.

The National University of Singapore's (NUS) Yong Loo Lin School of Medicine and Yong Siew Toh Conservatory of Music are the most prestigious medicine school and music institution in Singapore respectively.

The year was 2012. He was 19 and he was 20. Both of them received overseas scholarship to study medicine and music in Singapore respectively. Born and raised in Taiwan, both of them moved to Australia when they were very young, with their families, and had taken up citizenship in Australia not long after. His name is Edward Chen, commonly called Eddy, and his name is Brett Yang.

The year was 2012. Eddy was a freshman and Brett was in his second year in the conservatory. This was the year they met.

Brett was a Strings major student who plays the violin, his favourite piece of music has been the Tchaikovsky Violin Concerto, which he dreams of playing one day as a professional soloist. Eddy, interestingly, plays the violin as well, and in fact, whose proficiency is not far off from Brett, but whose personal circumstances and family's objections had prevented him from pursuing further in music beyond his extra-curricular learning of music and the violin. Eddy's favourite composer is Debussy, while his personal ambition would be to play the Sibelius Violin Concerto as a professional violinist one day.

It was no different an ordinary day in NUS UTown, the queue at Gong Cha was expectedly long during the peak hours of break where more students and teachers were not in lesson and out and about. Eddy, who was minding his own business, was just about to join the queue for a drink, to quench his thirst on a typical sunny and hot day, when he saw someone, noticeably shorter than him, though not very much, who was carrying a violin case on his back, queueing right in front of him.

It was not unusual to know a violinist or two, easily, in Singapore, and also, in a university. But on a given day, in the afternoon, in the queue of a bubble tea shop, to have a violinist present with his violin being carried on his back, was particularly unique to see. Perhaps, of course, the mere fact that Eddy himself plays the violin too had drawn his attention to that boy in front of him more easily than the others.

Eddy, "Hey, sorry, excuse me…"

That boy turned around and looked at whoever that was supposedly talking to him.

The eyes huge, lips very red, and his skin pleasantly fair and looked smooth too. That face basically caught Eddy's attention.

"Yes? Are you talking to me?"

Eddy, "Yeah, err… uhm, yeah, hi, just curious, are you a violin student in the conservatory here?"

"Well, yeah. Are you one as well?" 

Eddy, "Oh no no no, I'm a freshman in the medicine school."

"Oh nice! Wait, but you instantly recognised my violin case? How?" 

Eddy, "Actually, I play the violin too… but, I'm not studying music here…"

"Why? Was it because your grades… wait, you said you're a medicine student, so your grades couldn't have been bad… so why can't you study music?"

Eddy, "Just… parents, my mom specifically"

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

Eddy, "No worries…"

"Wait a second, are you from Australia? You don't sound like a Singaporean…"

Eddy, "Omg, you too! I'm from Brisbane, you?"

"Erm… kinda lived in different cities for a period of time each, but I was in Brisbane too before I came to Singapore"

Eddy, "I see… oh yes, my name is Edward, you can just call me Eddy."

And Eddy extended his hand.

Brett, "Hi Eddy, my name is Brett."

And Brett too.

And they shook hands.

Yeap, smooth, soft and fair. Eddy felt it and thought to himself.

Brett, "Uhm, so… what's going on for you?" 

Eddy, "Nothing much, just getting a drink. I'm really craving for one right now… and err, you might wanna move forward."

Brett had only noticed then the queue has shortened in front of him, and he closed the gap hence.

Brett, "Oops, thank you, Eddy."

Eddy, "No prob. What are you getting?"

Brett, "Just, normal milk tea with pearls. Kinda sad their brown sugar isn't only brown sugar, but with GINGER", he said with an emphasis.

Eddy, "OMG I know right!"

Damn, I like this person! Eddy said to himself in his head.

And the two continued this impromptu chat. 

Time passed by more pleasantly, and quicker as well. It could be due to the bubble tea, and it could also have been the fresh conversation these two people have had with each other too. It's an understatement to say that that was one of the best and most engaging conversations both of them had had in some time. Needless to say, they exchanged contacts before parting ways.

A new bond was thus formed.


	2. Their First Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddy made a visit to Brett's practice session…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't post anything uniquely my own during Brett's birthday because I was involved in his birthday video. But I did think I should churn out a new chapter for this soon lest it becomes a forgotten piece of work, even for myself. So, enjoy reading, I hope you'll like it.

After their first meet, Brett and Eddy remained active in text messaging each other. They chatted almost with no sense of time, they talked about their own life back in Australia, they talked about music (obviously), Brett also asked Eddy about medicine studies and which specialisation he intends to further into, to which Eddy gave Brett his first uncertain response in their conversations.

On a specific Wednesday, Eddy only had one afternoon lecture, so he had an idea in mind the night before. He had brought his violin with him and attempted to pass off as a conservatory student to try his luck in meeting Brett, who told him he'd be practicing in the day.

Eddy carefully studied the directions prior, and had little trouble locating the cluster of practicing rooms within the conservatory on that Wednesday morning itself. What became somewhat troublesome for Eddy was to find exactly which practice room Brett was in.

As Eddy slowly searched along the corridor while looking through the glass of each practice room door, one specific melody "crescendo-ed" and got him thinking if that could be Brett - Massenet's (Thais) Meditation.

And he was right.

Though not a music student, Eddy did not see himself any less a musician than Brett or any other conservatory student, he knew the basic respect to be given to one who is right in the middle of action, and waited patiently outside the room. The image of that clean and fair skin, particularly apparent when especially compared to Eddy's own dark complexion, that facial expression which spoke nothing but complete focus and full of emotions, had all once again captured Eddy's attention. It was as if Eddy himself witnessed a professional violin soloist at work. Certainly, that spoke of Brett's passion, to say the very least.

Knock-knock, somebody nearer to the door opened for Eddy.

"Hi, you are…?"

Eddy, "Oh, I'm a… year 1 student, my name is Edward, you can call me Eddy, just thought maybe I could share the room with you and Brett? I know Brett."

"Oh, sure", said the girl. She's a year 2 student as well, but a pianist. She and Brett were going to practice together subsequently, but she didn't mind Eddy's unexpected appearance. In fact, she didn't question or suspect Eddy at all.

Meanwhile, Brett was a little confused, apart from being surprised. But he kept the lie for Eddy anyhow, and pretended he didn't know of Eddy's actual studies at the medicine school.

Eddy, "Hey!"

Brett, "Hey!"

Eddy, "I listened to you from outside, that was incredible!"

Brett, "You did? Nah, that was nothing, always could be done better"

Quick seconds of (awkward) silence fell through.

Eddy, "Erm… so what are you guys gonna play now?"

Brett, "Well… err… we haven't really thought about it actually. We just thought I could practice whatever I want, and she would rest and we would swap around and I'm gonna rest, or we could practice something where she would accompany me."

The classmate abruptly interjected, "What about some duets? Brett, you and your friend could play something like, I don't know, Navarra?"

The name caught Eddy by surprise, a rather pleasant one to be honest and specific.

Eddy, "Oh sure! I love that piece~ do you know Navarra?"

Brett was unsure for a second but did not resist eventually.

Brett, "Haven't played that in a while actually…… in fact, since the last school year, because I haven't really caught up with the other violinists yet, but I think I can try…?"

In all seriousness, Brett was simply too humble. When the classmate hit the E in the beginning of the piece, twice, as written, on the piano, it was actually Brett who picked up on time and prompted and guided Eddy into the duet.

To say that Eddy was once again amazed by Brett was stating the obvious.

Both Brett and his classmate had witnessed Eddy's playing on the violin for the first time. However, to that girl, it was but expected to see in a conservatory student those standards. To Brett, for the first time since the very moment they first knew each other, Eddy's playing did amuse Brett, especially with the knowledge that Eddy was, in fact, a medical student.

Needless to say, there were minor incoherences and mistakes during the duet from both of them, but the overall result did exceed both Brett's and Eddy's expectations. To a stranger, that might have just been two closest of friends who both play the violin and who have known each other for most of their lives, playing Navarra for the first time.

The look of astonishment on Brett's face, no matter how hard he tried to contain it, had left an enduring impression on Eddy. And the sensation and feeling of accomplishment having actually done a decent job for this impromptu duet, to Eddy, was a sense of achievement he felt comparable to when he received the letter of offer, with the scholarship, from the medicine school.

And, they finished the duet with both their eyes locked on each other's, naturally.

The atmosphere turned almost surreal, but they soon recovered from the overwhelm of emotions and senses that came from the violin playing.

One more realisation that Brett had, was that he began to understand why when he asked Eddy about medicine school and all that stuff, Eddy wasn't similarly excited about it, or wasn't certain with his answers - his first choice had always been music, not medicine. Nonetheless, Eddy appreciated the opportunity he'd been blessed with in being able to study medicine in Singapore.

The practice session continued and Eddy decided to just step aside and let Brett concentrate. As afternoon approached and they both went on to attending lectures, Eddy merely lived in his own world, repeating every single second of that morning and relived the emotions one by one. Brett, on the other hand, could barely listen with attention and kept going back to a few hours before where he and Eddy pulled off that Navarra, and the gaze from Eddy after. He never clearly identified the emotions in him, but that afternoon, he just thought if, if only, if only him and Eddy could play the violin, together, again, and again, and again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The love for Navarra basically never ends. Kinda low key disappointed it wasn't ranked A or S in their classical pieces tier list video recently XD


End file.
